During posthypnotic amnesia, subjects experience difficulty in remembering the events and experiences which transpired during hypnosis, until the experimenter administers a pre-arranged cue to reverse the amnesia. Because amnesia is a central phenomenon of hypnosis, the research may yield important insights into the nature of hypnosis; in addition, the hypnotic phenomenon raises questions about the voluntary and involuntary control of memory retrieval that may be highly relevant to the understanding of normal and pathological remembering and forgetting. Three types of experiments are planned for the forthcoming year: (1) studies of recognition memory and list differentiation for categorized and uncategorized wordlists memorized during hypnosis; (2) an investigation of the effect of the reinduction of hypnosis; (2) an investigation of the effect of the reinduction of hypnosis on recall during posthypnotic amnesia; and (3) a preliminary exploration of hypnotic hyperamnesia.